Fumiya Tanaka
Fumiya Tanaka (田中フミヤ Tanaka Fumiya) is a main character of the anime Spirited. His idol color is silver and he is a member of the group Spirited 6. Appearance Fumiya has light skin, freckles, feminine-looking white hair that ends at his shoulders, and dark blue eyes. He often wears the Shining Wings Academy uniform. When he wears something casual, he wears a sky blue short-sleeved shirt that has a white vest over it with gray knee-length shorts, and he wears silver flip-flops. His training outfit is a gray short-sleeved shirt with black shorts. History Fumiya used to live and work on a rice paddy with his parents. His parents got him diagnosed with autism when he was two years old. They got him a therapist who they hired to help him and work with him at home, but the therapist was being abusive and controlling towards him and his parents kicked her out of the house when they found out about it. They warned her that if they ever see or hear that she was anywhere near him again, they would call the police on her. Later on, before Fumiya got into Shining Wings Academy, he was on a TV program because of a girl from his old school had befriended him. He and his parents believed that she was a true friend to him, but they found out that the girl only befriended him in order to be seen as a saint and to get attention from others at his expense, and her parents only wanted the attention and fame, and they did not scold her for her selfishness and how she viewed him as an object instead of a person. The hosts on the program talked to him in a condescending manner and treated him like one would treat a very young child or a pet, and they also embarrassed and humiliated him on the program by mocking his stimming, making fun of his freckles and how he spoke, and made rather cruel and even mean-spirited jokes and remarks about him in false light-hearted tones. Fumiya and his parents decided to leave the set, not wanting to endure such discrimination anymore after he began to cry. Then the hosts argued with Fumiya's parents. The program was put on hiatus due to the controversy. Personality Fumiya is a quiet boy who comes off as emotionless with a soft-spoken, reserved nature and an often quirky demeanor when first seen. He is self-conscious about his freckles at first, not wanting people to look at them as seen in Spirited Episode 4: Your Charm Points Are Your Wonderful Smile and Your Cute Freckles; he becomes more accepting of his freckles later on. Fumiya is shy around new people though this is often mistaken for being cold. Due to being autistic, he has difficulty expressing his emotions and interacting with others which results in him coming off as being aloof or antisocial. He likes being on a routine and if there are any changes without him being informed, he becomes panicky, stressed, and upset. He also strongly dislikes loud noises and loud voices due to having hypersensitive hearing, and he would cover his ears, yell, have meltdowns if he hears them. However, he becomes more open and shows more emotion once befriended. Fumiya is friendly, loyal, and caring to his friends. Ethnology Tanaka means in the middle of the rice field or rice paddy while Fumiya means history to be. Affiliated Units Spirited 6- member Trivia *Fumiya is fine with any clothes that fit him. *Fumiya likes flip-flops. *Fumiya loves omurice, onigiri, coffee jelly, pancakes, spaghetti and meatballs, and Hello Panda cookies, but he hates tekkadon. *His audition grade is S. *His nicknames are Fuu-chan, Fumiyan, and Fumiya-kun. **One of his nicknames, Fuu-chan, references Fusion's alternate form of the same name who appears in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. *He enjoys singing. *Fumiya's favorite genre of music is J-Pop. His favorite musicians are from female and male idol groups, such as AKB48, Watarirouka Hashiritai, Morning Musume, and NEWS. His favorite songs from AKB48 are Dear My Teacher and Baby! Baby! Baby!; his favorite song from Watarirouka Hashiritai is Akanbe Bridge; his favorite songs from Morning Musume are Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke and TIKI BUN; his favorite song from NEWS is Hoshi wo Mezashite which is also his solo song, his favorite song overall, and the opening to Spirited. *He likes to watch idol anime and slice-of-life anime, but his favorites are PriPara, K-On!, and Lucky Star. *His hobbies are watching his favorite anime, reading books and manga, and going to maid cafes. *Fumiya's zodiac is Cancer. *He likes to listen to music from AKB48, Watarirouka Hashiritai, Morning Musume, NEWS, PriPara, K-On!, and Lucky Star. *Fumiya is a big fan of Cosette Bennett, whom he refers to her as Koneko-chan, and he considers her to be his favorite idol. **Fumiya is a member of Cosette's Fan Club. *He is also a fan of Madeleine Sylvestre, whom he refers to her as Princess-chama, and he considers her to be his second favorite idol. *He has fantasies about having romantic moments with Hayate. Category:Male Category:Spirited Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Idols with autism